dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rager (3.5e Class)
Rager Those that use the power of Rage (not rage) for their evil intentions Making a Rager Ragers are usually the best when it comes to killing. They are trained from birth for this purpose. They are chosen while in the womb by Rage, the incarnation of destruction. When a future Rager is born, a shadow controlled by rage will take the child to his keep. Unfortunately, this means anyone wanting to make one must make it at first level. They will charge into battle and never notice they were hit at all. Abilities: Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity/Intelligence Races: Any race may join Alignment: Evil Starting Gold: 4D4 x 10 gp (100 gp) Starting Age: Moderate : The epic Rager gains a bonus feat at every even level after level 20. This feat may be selected from any feat that the Rager meets the prerequisites for. Human Rager Starting Package Weapons: Great Ax (1D12, crit x3, two-handed, slashing), Shortbow (1D6, crit x3, range inc. 60 ft., piercing, Dagger (1D4, crit 19-20/x2, range inc. 10 ft., light piercing) Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Martial Weapon Feats Great Ax, Short Bow, Great Sword, Warhammer Feat: Weapon Focus (Great Ax) Bonus Feats: Weapon Focus (Short Bow) Gear: Studed Leather (+3 AC, armor check penelty -1, speed 30, 20 lb), Backpack, Waterskin, One day's worth of trail rations, Bedroll, Sack, Flint and steel, Quiver with 20 arrows Gold: 2D4 Campaign Information Ragers work only for two people: Rage and themselves, in that order of importance. A Rager is nothing without Rage, as he controls wither they live or die. Playing a Rager Religion: Ragers worship only one person, Rage. He is their life and their god. While no one has seen him for thousands of years they know he is still real, or they would be dead. Their religion (if it could be called that)is to find and kill all Darkblades and, above all else, kill Newrok Shadowblade. They believe with him dead, Rage will return to them. Other Classes: Ragers usually travel alone. If they have to be with companions, their first choice is always other Ragers. All good adventures hate Ragers (should they know of them). Paladins hate them above all else, believing that they are out to destroy all good in the world. They are only slightly mistaken. They will attempt to kill Darkblades on sight, regardless of number. Combat: Ragers are mêlée fighters. It is that simple. Advancement: Ragers ussaly stay in the "Raging Path", the few that do multi-class become either Rouges or Wizards. Ragers in the World Ragers are simply there to destroy. They are not reckless unless in battle. They will not charge an army just because they are Ragers, but they will try to destroy it using other means, such as killing the Heads of State. Daily Life: Ragers spend most of their time plotting plans to destroy things. If they are not doing that, they are either training or setting the plans into motion. Notables: Rage Organizations: Rage's School, a place for those chosen to be Ragers to come and train. It is headed by a unkown person in a unkown location. NPC Reactions: Few know of a Rager, except a Darkblade and even then few have knowledge. Any that do know what a Rager is will try to kill them on sight, run in fear, or die trying to kill them. Rager Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge: The Planes can research RAgers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Ragers in the Game If you want someone that reminds you of the old cartoon villains that want to destroy every thing, this is you class. Adaptation: The names of the class and Rage can easily be changed. So too can the location Rage's School. Feel free to make any tweeks for your campaigns needed. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class